


For Both the Girl and Guy

by Beautifulmoiety



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulmoiety/pseuds/Beautifulmoiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was a strange kid, with every particular interest. His passion was skating, and his dream to be an Olympic figure skater. However due to his mother falling fatally ill just before he got the chance to realize his dream Eren now spend his free time skating at the local rink. <br/>When Levi's god-sister finds out her idol has been living in the same city for the last two years she makes it her mission in life to see him skate, and possibly have him teacher how to be just as good as he is. With no way to get to and from the skating rink she takes drastic measures, begging Levi to take her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Both the Girl and Guy

I'd never been so nervous before; I was in the middle of getting ready to jump when I noticed his eyes trailing me. What was a guy like him doing in a place like this? His tattoo stand out like a sore thumb and with a little girl too. I would have kept eye contact but now just really doesn't seem the time.   
My feet move swiftly, keeping my pace, and I jump. The sensation of spinning, and air passing around my body, I land now facing forward and moving into a crouch gliding toward the door leading onto the ice.   
__________________________________________  
"Levi..." Petra spoke breathlessly grabbing my arm but keeping her eyes focused on the boy making his way off the ice now."It was beautiful, just like I knew it would be, but it was so much more." He was beautiful just then, but that's not something I could admit to Petra.   
I'd never had an affinity for sports aside from baseball, however I'd always liked the way the other guys bodies looked as they moved to make the play. That is to say I would fantasize about their bodies and the way they would feel touching me, after four years of denial during High School, I finally decided it was in my best interest to given completely to a very immoral life as my parents put it when I told them. In other words I haven't spoken to my parents since I was seventeen when they threw me out just after I graduated, but that's when my Godparents stepped in. I lived with them through college and even until I had my first stable job, which happened to be only a year ago.   
In all honestly I'm extremely grateful to them for all they've done, and how accepting they've been of me, which is why when Petra called and asked if I'd take her to some ice skating place I couldn't possibly say no, right? How do you tell a ten year old no, especially when she knows all she has to do is pout a little and I'll do whatever she wants. The point is, even though I did it reluctantly, as of right now I don't regret it. I never been so encaptured by a person, all he did was look at me for a second.   
"Levi, I'm going to go and see if I can talk to him. Wait here okay, I'll be back." Talk to him, so he's really why she wanted to come here? I wonder if she even knows who he is, or maybe he's just some guy she saw on the street and started stalking or something. Wait here? No I don't think I will. "Eren? Eren Yeager?" I've never heard her sound so nervous.  
"Yes?" I wasn't ready for that, a voice like that coming from a kid? Who even is he?  
"Hi," A stuttering mess, who would have though Petra, all for this teenage ice skater?" My name is Petra Ral, and I have been a big fan of yours since I saw you in the youth ice skating tournament when you won your first metal. Ever since then it's been my dream to make it to the olympics, just like you." Why's he laughing?  
"The olympics, huh? Just like me. Well since you're such a big fan you'd know the olympics never happened for me."  
"I do, but that wasn't because you couldn't have made it. I know that if your mother's condition hadn't gotten as bad as it did, and that if you hadn't stepped out to be with her you would have definitely made it. And if think you could still make it if you really wanted to."   
"You really think that?" Such a sad sigh." I'm sorry but that's just not for me anymore. I'm very flattered, and honored you took the time to come out and see me today, but I really should be going, I'm on my off period right now and need to get back to school."  
"You say figure skating isn't for you anymore and yet you come to a skating rink on your off period." His cheeks went flush as I pointed out how obvious his lie had been."I don't mean to be rude, but she's been begging me to bring here to see you for a week, so for whatever reason you seem to be important to her." He took a moment looking between Petra and I.  
"I'm just not sure if I'm still the person she thinks I am." I was definitely not expecting an answer like that.  
"Eren, would you help me train for the olympics?" Is she serious?  
________________________________________  
We came back every single day after that and Petra would ask the same question and again he would avoid it, saying he was running late and needed to get back. It took two weeks of us showing up every day before he actually said anything and even then it wasn't answer.  
"Why do you keep asking me? I'm not even in competitive figure skating anymore I gave all of that up, all I have is now and that's it." I almost felt bad for the kid for a moment but the way he talked to Petra was not okay.  
"Look asshat, I get that you don't want to because you have some internalize bullshit going on but she's really got her heart set on you being her coach so maybe you could get of that pity train your on and think about someone else."  
"That's the problem, I am, I'm thinking about someone else, hell I'm thinking about a shit ton of other people that I've pushed aside for the last eleven years in order to try to realize that same Goddamn dream; I can't just decide some shit like this. I have get back to school now."  
He didn't come back to the skating rink after that, we went and waited and hoped he'd be there but he didn't show, so after a few days we stopped going.  
"Levi, do you think we made Eren mad?" Petra had asked me one day as we left the rink.  
"I don't know, I think what I said really hurt him though." And it's true, those were the words I hadn't been able to forget since I'd said them and the look on his face as he yelled at me, all the pain he was holding in. I felt like shit, I'd never pull it into the perspective of why he quit in the first place. It never occurred to me that he didn't want to quit, he'd quit because he felt he had to for the happiness of others he was giving up his own.   
For some reason it was that thought that'd been keeping me up at night, that and his face, and the smile he tried to hide when he was skating. It was so vibrant too, a smile that should never be hidden. A smile I wanted to help create, jesus this was bad, if this gets any worse I'm done for. Even now though I don't think I'd mind falling for him.   
_______________________________________  
It was now the last stretch of October and I wasn't completely ready for how cold November would make the air, but then again Thanksgiving was always nice. And even though it'd been weeks since we'd seen any sign of that little shit who thought it'd be okay to take up residency in my mind and then disappear I still kept looking. I didn't go every day like Petra and I used to but I did go every chance I got. I even started staying a little and just watching the other skaters do whatever it is they were doing, but sometimes there'd be at least one pretty impressive skater who'd come and blow everyone else out of the water; but it wasn't Eren, he didn't move the same way, or have that undeniable smile.   
I'm definitely in over my head here, I mean coming and scoping the place out even knowing he won't be here but hoping one day he might be, this is just getting sad now. I need to pull myself together and get some coffee or something. Is there even a coffee place around here? Why are the streets always so crowded on the weekends? Did that guy just cough on me? I really hate people.  
I had walked about two blocks down from the rink and that's when I saw the coffee shop with bustling people making their way in and out. It took me entirely too long to make it over to the shop but what I saw when I got there made not only being pushed around by heavy handed people okay, but also the fact I hadn't seen him in over a month okay as well. Eren stood behind the counter of the coffee shop, with a fake smile and tried eyes taking another customer's order. He was beautiful in every way, just like he had been. Skinny arms, small waist, messy brunette hair with his bangs falling slightly into his eyes. Jesus I could kiss him. However it was at that every moment as I walked into the shop and his eyes meet mine that an old lady tripped and spilt her coffee all the way down my front. This is just my luck.   
"Oh shoot, I'm terribly sorry." Her eyes traveled up to mine, and her soft expression changed to accommodate the fear she now felt. I never really understood why people always got scared of me, whether it be my tattoos or just my face I was at a completely lose.  
"Oh no it's fine." Even with my nice it's-okay voice she stilled looked like I was going to kill her. So with the little old lady's face permanently etched into the recesses of my mind to haunt me at a later date I made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, everyone was definitely staring at me. What the hell was their problem, I was nice to the lady, why were they judging me?  
"Levi?" Who.. Eren?  
"Yeah?"   
"Are you okay?" I turned a little to look and see where he was. He stood in his little barista uniform, apron and all next to the sink watching me from behind as I tried and failed the lightly dab away the coffee.  
"Um, yeah I guess, it was kinda hot but it cooled down now." This is definitely going to stain, I'll have to get rid of this shirt.   
"I think I have a shirt you can borrow."   
"No it's okay,"  
"Really it's not a problem, you need a different shirt, if you go outside like that you'll get sick, and if you're sick who will drive Petra around?" He laughed.  
"Her parents probably, they usually do at least,"I inspected my shirt some more." I was only driving her to go see you because her parents wanted us to spend more time together."  
"Aren't they your parents too?"  
"No they're my Godparents, I don't talk to my parents." Why am I telling him this?  
"Oh so Petra's your God-sister," he thought for a moment." That's nice of you then, taking time to hang out with her."  
"Yeah, I guess, but I don't really get to do it anymore, seeing as you were the reason and now you don't come around anymore."   
"I got a job." He gestured around to the bathroom of this overly crowded coffee shop.  
"I see that. Been working hard through your off period too?" I knew he'd been avoiding us, and he's not a good liar either.  
"Look, I just can't be her coach okay? I'm not suited for it, if she'd like I could get her in contact with som.." I'd move quickly settling myself inches away from him.   
"I'm sorry, that sounds like some bullshit excuse, and I won't accept it." His breathing was off and his eyes wide, in all honestly he was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.   
"Levi, I.."  
"You gave up, you pushed everything you wanted aside for some selfish people, your happiness for theirs, and for what? To work at a shit coffee shop and pretend like all these customers aren't rude, you can't fool me Eren, you aren't happy here." He took two steps back, distancing himself from the situation slightly but not backing down.   
"Who are you to say stuff like that to me? You don't know me..."  
"No I don't but I saw you when you were skating I know that that's where you want to be."  
"Maybe it was once upon a time, but the clock struck midnight and my pumpkin carriage crashed, the horses turned to mice and my dream was gone." Eren was shaking, so violently it was visible.  
"It doesn't have to be." My voice was calm, so calm it shocked Eren, his eyes meeting mine. I took his hand and pulled him closer to me. He smelt like day old coffee and freezing wind, his hands were rough but nice, and as I kissed him his eyes closed giving in.  
I borrowed his shirt after that, got coffee and made him promise to meet Petra and I at the skating rink at least three times a week for her training. My walk back to my car was surprisingly quick and painless, the streets having cleared a little leaving me with a few people to nod politely at in passing. And even as I walked into the parlor it didn't feel the same everything felt a little lighter.  
"What the hell is that?" Erwin pointed at me from his station.  
"What the hell is what?" I asked irritated with the stupid look on his face.   
"For a moment there I could have sworn you were smiling, and maybe even blushing. Did something happen to you?"  
"What's with these questions even, we're supposed to be working right?"  
"Something did happen, wait until Ha..."  
"Something happened to Levi?" I do not need this right now.   
"Nothing happened to Levi." I said turning away.  
"That's not the shirt you came to work it." She deadpanned.   
"Oh shit, you got laid didn't you? Was he hot?"  
"I did not get laid."  
"But was he hot?" I really hate Hanji, and Erwin.  
"Who said anything about there being a guy involved with me changing shirts? I went to a coffee shop a little old lady who spilled her coffee on me."  
"And someone working there gave you his shirt? Was that before or after you kissed him?"  
"Who said I even kissed him? Why would I kiss Eren?" Because he smiles like that when he skates? Or is it the way he yelled at me, all the things he wasn't saying, was it the look in his eyes?  
"Eren? Levi who is Eren?"  
"Eren's Petra's ice skating coach."  
"And you kissed him?"  
"So what if I did?"  
_________________________________  
I've been waiting for the last ten minutes, Levi said they'd be here so where are they? Whatever I'll just skate for now, and when they get here we'll start training. Shit I don't have anything planned I don't even know what she can do. What if she needs to be taught how to skate in the first place I should have asked Levi. Shit I'm going to see Levi, the Levi, the one who kissed me not even a week ago. How old is he even? Does he know how old I am? Are we? Is there? I should just leave before anything else happens.  
"Eren!" Please not Petra, please not Petra.  
"I thought you might not show up." Definitely Petra, definitely Levi. Fuck.  
"No I'm here, I mean you sort of know where I work so I can't really run now can I?" Ah, that eyebrow, kill me now.   
"Getting ready to skate?" He looks so good, who said he could look that good in all black?   
"Yeah." Petra smiled up at him, putting on her skates. So she owns her own, that's a good sign.  
"How well can you skate?"  
"Mm, very," She points to Levi." This will be his first time seeing me skate, so I have to impress."  
"And why is it your first time seeing her skate?" His eyes, shit was he staring at me?  
"College, I had a exams and papers, but I always wished her luck before she left." He didn't even try to make it seem like he was checking me out before.   
"College?"  
"Yeah, I graduated not too long ago." Shit he really is older, how much older?  
"Yeah, and then he moved out, and now I'm lonely, so mom and dad told Levi he had to take me to see you."  
"Oh is that so, that mean Levi's not a fan of mine too."  
"No, Levi plays baseball." Baseball.  
"Why are you guys talking about me? Aren't you supposed to be skating or something?" Don't like us talking about you?  
"Are you going to skate too?"  
"I don't skate." Doesn't skate, as if that wasn't expected.  
"Too bad, maybe I could have coached you too."  
It was like the last time, going on the ice, I was nervous again, just like when I'd seen Levi for the first time watching me; is he watching now? Why am I so scared, it's just some tattoo guy right? He's not even that scary, honestly, he's just a little different. I'm not sure what it is, but being near him makes me all jumpy. I need to focus, Petra's actually not horrible but her landings need work, so of her take offs are sketchy too.  
"Petra," I wave her down." You're all over the place, what's up?"  
"Levi." She whispers, looking over to him shyly.  
"What about him?" So he makes her nervous too.  
"I don't want to look stupid in front of him. He's so cool, and I'm just a little girl..." Shit she likes Levi.   
"How old is he anyway?"  
"24, but in December he'll be 25. And age is just a number right?" She's so hopeful is cute, but also sad, not sad enough to make me want to cry so why do I like this.  
"Do you even know if he likes anyone?"  
"He's never had a girlfriend, and when I ask mom and dad they say he has guy friends, but they're just friends, right?" Sweetie, no.   
"What are you guys talking about?" When did he get here?" By the way, times almost up. We'll try to get here earlier next time promise, well at least as long as Petra has her stuff together." He looks at he and she blushes furiously.   
"Um levi, can I talk to you before you guys leave?" His eyes again.  
"Yeah of course."  
-  
"So what's up?" He watches Petra pack up.  
"You're gay?" I was not expecting that look.  
"Yeah, I mean I kissed you right? But why are you asking like that?"  
"Petra doesn't know."  
"Yeah, we've been talking about telling her cause she keeps asking about who I'm dating and stuff."  
"She asks because she likes you."Is he blushing now too.  
"She what? No, Petra doesn't."  
"She likes you and she thinks you like her." Why does he keep looking at me like that?  
"Well she's wrong. I don't like her."  
"It's not my place, to tell you what to do, but I suggest you tell her about being gay and all."  
"Hey, wait what about you? Asking some really personal question, even though it seemed really obvious in the first place."  
"What are you asking if I'm gay?" Shouldn't you ask before kissing someone?  
"Yes."  
"That's something you as.."  
"Before you kiss someone I know, but I.. I don't know." Don't look away now, not when you're actually showing emotion asshole.   
"I'm gay."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is sort of really bad.


End file.
